Efficient data backup is a key factor in the success of macromolecular diffraction data collection. Previously, we had several instances where one or more of the 8mm 8200 Exabyte tape drives broke, causing an acute bottle neck for data archiving. Using DOE funds, we have upgraded all 8mm 8200 Exabyte tape drives on the two DEC Alpha 3000 systems at 7-1 with more modern 8205 8mm drives with a capacity of S GB each and compatible with the old drives. We also have added three 4mm DAT tape drives which are in general more reliable than 8mm tape drives. To improve the familiarity of new users with the software at beamline 7-1 we have generated a tutorial on the WorldWideWeb (WWW) with detailed examples of data collection and data analysis. Users are encouraged to go through the tutorial before they arrive at SSRL. Since October 1995 we have had people from over 120 different computer nodes world-wide working through our tutorial. With funding from the DOE Office of Health and Environmental Research (OHER) we recently acquired a Silicon Graphics Power Indigo2 workstation with IMPACT graphics. We will in-stall the molecular modeling program CHAIN (Baylor College of Medicine) as well as the macromolecular refinement program X-PLOR (Yale) on this system. The system is also equipped with a CrystalEyes stereo viewer for electron density map analysis.